Marino High Student Stories
by ICantImagineADayWithoutYou
Summary: The stories of all other students at Marino High. Applications closed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I've been on FanFiction for over a year, so I've decided to do something different.**

**This is a very OC story, Austin and Ally there when needed only. Same with Trish and Dez, and all the others.**

**There's one awesome thing for you guys about this, though, since I've been on for a year: you create the characters! All you have to do is review (yes, review!) and fill out this form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade (9, 10, 11, or 12):**

**Look:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush:**

**Other (if needed):**

**So your form should really look like this:**

**Name: Alicia Watson**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 11**

**Look: very tall, blonde, makeup always on. Usually wears heels and short skirts.**

**Personality: very obsessive, also rude.**

**Likes: makeup, clothes, boys**

**Dislikes: "unpopulars"**

**Friends: Tara, Maria, Jess**

**Enemies: Ally**

**Crush: Austin**

**Other: not needed**

**So, review and apply! :)**

**Oh, applications close October 18th.**

**And the reason I haven't been updating that much is because I'm crazy busy. Every night I have math homework, and I have vocal jazz on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I have musical rehearsals almost every day. The days I'm not busy I just want to relax before I'm busy again. Things are heating up for the musical, too. We start Sunday rehearsals next week. If you want to know what the musical is and is about, look up "The Drowsy Chaperone." It's seriously funny. xD**

**Anyway, apply away!**


	2. Final Characters

A/N- Okay, so I'm glad you guys are so psyched about this story! I love all of your applications, but unfortunately I could only choose 7. I need 10 characters, but I'm creating 3 male OCs. And Alicia, my example, will be a character as well.

Please take the time to read all of them. I know it might be difficult, but it'll help you understand the story. :)

Okay, so here we go!

_Why live a life frowning's OC_

**Name: Harley Marie Anderson**

**Age: 14**

**Grade: 10**

**Look: Harley is quite short (just barely hitting 5'2) and very skinny (around 85 lbs). She's extremely pale and has large, odd hazel-ey gold coloured eyes with flecks of green in. Her eyes kind of dominate her face and she has pale purple bags underneath her eyes. She got a slim, angular nose which is turned up slightly and pale pink, slightly chapped lips with the top one slightly out of proportion to the bottom one. She's got straight, white teeth amd her canines are slightly longer than am average persons earning her the nickname 'Vampire Queen.' She's got unruly, choppy, dark blonde hair which she tends to keep in two pigtails, one of the pigtails ends is dyed black and the other one red, but she changes them frequently. It's soft and fine but it's got dry ends and goes to the top of her chest when left out open. She doesn't have much of a chest and her ribs and collarbones stick out a lot because she thinks she isn't skinny enough. She's got a small dimple in her left cheek but she rarely smiles so people tend not to notice. She's from the UK and has a British accent.**

**Personality: She's quite quiet and shy, preferring to keep to herself But she's also really dark and sadistic times. She has severe trust issues and can barely hold eye contact with people and refuses to let people touch her. She doesnt talk much to people as they don't like her because of her dark, twisted, rather complex mind. She can also observe others behaiviour and can tell you why they're acting like that within seconds. She seems to measure what she says and doesn't say too much about herself when people ask. She's really insecure and everything that people say to her gets to her. She can also play mind games and win with practically anyone. She'll listen to music over anything as she says it keeps her sane and the fact she's a child genius helps as well. Her IQ is 187! It's really really hard to get her to talk to you and when she does she often gives one word, monotonous, sarcastic answers. She doesn't like to show that she's weak and she never cries. Harley has also been in juvenile detention for two years for carrying explosives. Usually her bag, locker and pockets are filled with firecrackers, sparklers and mini rockets as well as lighters, matches and tape. Is 'affectionately' dubbed as a Pyromaniac to other students. Harley is also violent to those who trigger her anger issues and rarely joins in class discussions. The only times she is calm is dancing (contemporary, ballet and tap), painting or drawing.**

**Likes: Being by herself, being right, caffeine, skateboarding, dancing, painting, drawing, spraypainting, playing piano, guitar, saxophone and violin, annoying people to the point they scream, talking quickly so people don't understand what she's saying because of her accent, her accent, gymnastics, playing mind games, fixing cars, playing video games, gay people, the night and winter.**

**Dislikes: Preps, fakes, people just in general, sweet food, overcrowded places, people who call her a Harlequin, tea, fatty foods, homophobes, bright colours (they give her migraines), Christmas Carols, not knowing whether she gets hurt or not, insecurity, the voices in her head 'Ana and Mia', her arms and bullies.**

**Friends: Jake Fletcher, Jamie Moon, Austin, Ally, Malena**

**Enemies: Trish, bullies**

**Crush: Hunter Jackson**

**Other: She was moved to America to be tried in foster homes as she went through practically all of them in the UK. Her parents were abusive. From the age of 11-13 she went through severe depression and attempted suicide 4 times. She suffers anorexia Nervosa, bulimia nervosa, mild OCD and PTSD. She's got insomnia and rarely sleeps, hence her obsession with caffeine. She's a very capable gymnast and is as stretchy as a rubber band, she's been dancing since she was two and her favourite books are The Bell Jar and The Great Gatsby (although Gatsby is her dirty little secret.)**

_ausllyandtrezpeeps' OC_

**Name: Jamie Moon  
Grade: 10th  
Crush: Hunter Hayes  
Friends: Ally(best friend), Trish, Dez  
Sibling: Austin moon  
Personality: Outgoing music lover with curly blond hair with brown highlights.**

**Enemies: Kira and Cassidy**

_I Wanna Scream And Shout's OC_

**Name: Kayleigh Martinez  
Age: 14  
Grade: 9  
Look: She has jade green eyes, tanned skin, and ash blonde hair with dark  
brown streaks. She is 5"6 and is skinny.  
Personality: Shy, sweet, nice and caring. She is friendly and likes to make  
friends. She also likes to have fun but in a good way.  
Likes: Drawing, reading, and singing  
Dislikes: "Populars"  
Friends: Kira, Cassidy, Ally, Austin, Trish  
Enemies: Alicia, Trent  
Crush: Dez  
Other: nope**

_Aimster (Guest)'s OC_

**Name: Malena Victoria Nicole "Lena" Byrch**

**Age: 15 in August**

**Grade: 10**

**Look: Lena is a very pretty girl, with a, though kinda pale, freckled face, with a pimple on her left temple that she's had for so long that she branded it Bob the Blemish, and her nose is broken to her right, never having been set properly. Her hair is curly, a deep brown with both red and gold highlights, usually tied back in a twist with a purple clip. Her eyes are emerald green with a copper inner ring. She is 5'7"1/2, and slender but not stick-thin. She has a gold chain with a small heart that she never removes, and diamond half-hoop earrings. Her nails are well bitten, and she thus wears Broadway brand fakes, that she paints midnight purple, except for the ring fingers, which are glittery white.**

**Normal Style: Lena's style is tommy-girl, at a fine line between girly, boyish, rocker, and classic, that she hits perfectly with her good choices. She has a wide variety of clothing choices, ranging from cream striped designer sweaters and pinstriped pants, to colourful T-shirts, distressed jeans, and several selections of hoodies and rocker jackets. Her favourite outfits are as follows:**

**-Her black leather Bianca Nygård military jacket with her spotted pink T-shirt, her light-blue faux-denim skinny jeans, and her blue Nikes with the toes worn.**

**-Her cream and magenta striped sweater, also Nygård, with copper and gold seamed flare jeans with the giant rip in the right knee, paired with black flowered flats and a bracelet made of rounded coconut chunks.**

**-Her black and white flowered Target dress, with a black sweater with bows for buttons, and silver pointy toed diamond covered Aldo flats.**

**Personality: While Lena looks the part of a shy and sweet girl, she is far from it, rather an outspoken, but not Barbie-doll, intelligent, sporty, and anger-challenged girl, who is protective of her family and friends and just wants what's best for them, not thinking at all about herself. She is very loyal, and thinks only in black and white, either it is or it isn't, no such thing as maybe to her. Her fatal flaw is a feeling of inferiority, a third wheel, who can never be as good as her bro. Or her sis, for that matter. She covers this up with her matchmaking and rugby skills, as well as a sense of humor, and exaggerating her sense of clumsiness.**

**Likes: She wants to become a vet, and is top of her advanced biology class with a 3.98 GPA, a group project with her paired with Trent Pain-in-her-butt brought her mark down. She is also a fan of her brother's and Ally's music, and learned piano and guitar from them. She also likes Evanescence (Amy Lee is her cousin, and her aunt's daughter is a friend of Michael Buble as well), Demi Lovato, and Bea Miller. She also is a fan of The Hunger Games, having read all the books, having a good knowledge, and having gone up to Halifax, Nova Scotia, for the Canadian premiere. She also got into Kick-Ass and butterfly knives a while back.**

**Dislikes: Pardon her French there, sluts. Oh, and most swearing, she's only ever sworn twice, and that was while watching Boyz 'N the Hood. Good movie, good actors, what happens to main character awful, is her excuse. She also hates it when people try to force her to match them with people, and when her sister Jamie hides her light blue HTC Desire C cellphone. Again.**

**Family: Austin and Jamie's family adopted her. More in backstory.**

**Friends: She is able to get along with most of her brother's friends, though she is closest to Ally, Trish, Dez, and Kira. She also finds friends in Marley, Levi, and Sara. She also talks to Mindy a lot, though refuses to set her up with Dez, instead trying to pair her with Cory, a member of the football team, because his personality matches Mindy's. She has yet to succeed though.**

**Enemies: She hates Alicia because she has her eye on Austin, though Lena already has her hands full setting him up with Ally. Alicia keeps asking her to set her up with Austin. Their feud started when Lena refused in favour of what was best for her family, also Alicia has suspicions about her being Austin's sister. She also finds dislike in Chuck, due to that he continues to prank her despite him and Dez's truce, as well as Amy, since she knows about her seducing Austin over the summer.**

**Crush: She is happily single, and plays matchmaker for so many of the kids at school that she's an expert. But she does have her eye on a certain brown haired craftsman.**

**Backstory: Originally from the West Coast of Canada, Nanaimo to be exact, Lena was orphaned at the age of nine as well as her younger biological brother Leo, six, when their parents' car was crashed into by some drunky whose name she never bothered to learn. Due to no one wanting them, and Lena refusing to leave Leo, they were moved to Nova Scotia, and placed in foster care there. Their first home, she got in a fight with a football player who was threatening and slapping Leo after two months there, and broke her arm, as well as split her lip in two places, as a result. She got blamed for the fight and was moved to another home, where she remained for just a month and a half. In this one, she was abused by her foster father, who impregnated her. However, with money she got from babysitting her neighbour, she got the morning-after-pill. When the dad found out, he got her drunk and continued to molest her. Leo found out and stabbed himself in the shoulder with a paring knife to make it look like the dad attacked him. He was taken in by the police officer and adopted into the good family, but Lena was sent to juvie for underage drinking. She was sent to Wisconsin after being released 6 months later, and sent to live with a college-age kid. However, he neglected her and forced her to pay his rent and buy her own food. So she got a part-time job at the local movie theater and made $1800 a month, though she lied about her wage being barely enough to satisfy the needs, so she was able to keep $1350 each month, and keep the guy from taking it. She stayed for 5 months, racking up $6750. Then she was fired when her age, then 10 and 9 months, was revealed. She then turned to drug trafficking to do it. After just six days, she was caught and sent to juvie for three weeks. After her release, she was sent to yet another home. She stole the foster mother's phone, which she changed the SIM card, deleted several apps, and added a phone case, making it hers. It is the HTC she has today. She paid her own bills by working at the state fairs, and used it to call Leo, whose number she put in immediately. She left on her eleventh birthday and went to Sacramento, California, where she lived with a rich family. They were nice to her, and gave her an allowance like their son Richie, who is still her friend today. All too soon, five months later, she had to leave. She went to Carson City, Nevada, where she lived with a woman and her daughter who treated her like a maid. After two days, she hacked into their computer and found tips on running away. She made the run three days later, with all of her things, and some seventeen year old runners, Cate, Zeke, and Anthony "Anth", took her under their wing. Nine days later, the four of them were caught after Cate made the mistake of turning on Google Maps on her phone, removing her GPS blocker, and they were all put back in the system, but not before trading numbers. She kept contact with them when moved to Malibu, and she stayed with gypsies, who got her to smoke pot like they did. She stayed for nine and a half months, her longest time in a home to date. Then she returned to Nevada at 12 and three months, going to Vegas, where she went to a good school, and befriended two fifteen year old girls, Alexandra "Alex", and Emily Jean "Emma". Three months later, she was caught scaling a Ferris wheel, having been pressured into it by bullies after admitting a fear of heights. She was put in juvie again, and as it was her third time there, ended up staying for eight months. The other girls hated her for her intellect, and beat her up a lot. She cut herself with a switchblade stolen from a guard to bear through the pain. At her release, she went to Alberta. She got kicked out of the house after one day, due to her track record. She got a job at McDonald's, that she dropped out of school for, and minus food and dumpster diving earned $2700 a month, thus totaling $12000. At thirteen and a half, police found her and placed her in another home, a conservative one where she couldn't use her phone, there was no swearing, and she was forced to devote herself to Christianity completely. She was homeschooled there, but got in fights with kids from the high school daily, and kept her rape at nine years old a secret. She was taken to a party by her foster brother, who then felt her up and dumped a punch bowl on her head. He told his parents that not only it was her fault, but about her rape, and she ran, smashing their pictures as she left. At thirteen and ten months, while living on the streets, having traveled to Wyoming, she fell in love with a boy at the post office and used a drug dealer, Jasper, to lake him jealous. He ended up beating her, and at fourteen, she was sent to live in Key West. Her brothers were nice, but they were abused. One killed himself. To protect the other, Rex, she took a crowbar to the father's Mustang. She was sent to juvie for yet another two months, though went to school still, and the other girls, jealous, kicked her in the boobs, and at one point they even threw her into the ravine, in which she almost broke her neck while falling. At the same time, she went on a school trip where they went to a haunted house. She was chased by a Saw style serial killer, where she received her badly reset broken nose. Mimi, who was volunteering there at the time, came across her and took her into their family. They loved her and adopted her, ****but by her wish, made it seem like she was never a Byrch in the first place.**

**Secrets:**

**-Lena has two custom-made Benchmade Model 42 butterfly knives hidden in her sleeves. They are solid titanium ion with a gold-plate outer coating with a diamond spring latch, and a kris-style blade, with a ruby core in said blades. She can flip them around as well as Chloë Grace Moretz, but it is illegal for her as a minor and as unlicensed to carry it, thus only Austin and Ally know of it's existence.**

**-Since one month after arriving in Wisconsin, Lena has struggled with bipolar disorder, for which she secretly takes Symbyax provided by Nevada (whom she calls Vada)'s older brother Carson, who graduated from McGill Medical School the year before, and has access to the stuff.**

**-Besides her adoptive family and brother, only Kira, Ally, and Vada know of her being adopted, having not told Trish and Dez due to their big mouths. To everyone else, her story is that she left boarding school to go back into French.**

**-She killed a man with a car by accident during her time as a runaway, and went with Anth's suggestion to hide the body after Zeke pressured her into it.**

**-She pranked Alicia cruelly by dumping camel poo on her in the stairway.**

**-She once trashed Trent's Pontiac as the lyrics of Before he Cheats stated to get revenge for Trish, without her permission, then came ****and got him drunk, then told Becky, his girlfriend, that he kissed her.**

**-She didn't tell a soul who her brother Leo was.**

**-She once severely screwed the pooch on a matchmaking job between Marley and Levi when she let it slip about what she was doing. However, she pressure pointed his neck and forced him not to say a word. Marley still doesn't know, and thinks he likes Kimmy.**

**-She can sing with a range of B2 to Bb6, and is a coloratura contralto, but lacks control and thinks she's bad, though she in actuality bears high resemblance to cousin Amy Lee, so she puts on a fake bad singing voice so no one asks, though she sometimes starts singing Imaginary, one of Amy's songs, when mad, bored, or nervous.**

**-Though she racked up 16000 dollars, and an inheritance of $35000, she only has $1000, the rest is her $50000 nest egg of Canadian 50 dollar bills, hidden in a storage locker in a Lunenburg, Halifax, post office storage locker that also has Leo's 30000 dollar nest egg of hundreds in it. It is set to their years of birth backwards, thus being 1089.**

**-She owns a puppy, a three month old Chocolate Lab whom she named Chipit, despite a secret allergy to fur, which makes it hard to clean shedding fur. Leo also has a dog, a NS farm dog (Golden Labrador Retriever Cross) named Jillybean "Jill" who is six, they got on his birthday, and she has pictures of.**

_ImGonnaCallYouFern's OC_

**Name: Rachel  
Age: 15  
Grade: 10  
Look: Bown curly hair, bright blue eyes, wear beanies and combat boots all the time (obviously with clothes)  
Personality: Sarcastic, Sassy, Confident  
Likes: Music, sport and Drama  
Dislikes: People thinking their the best  
friends: Lauren, Jack, Josh, Niamh, Corinne, Jack, Chase, Bree, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez  
Enemies: Katelan, Gemma, Jake and Rosie  
Crush: Jack (my friend)  
other: not needed**

_XMakeItRainX's OC_

**Name: natalia weaver  
Age: 16 ( almost 17 )  
Grade: 11  
Look: average height, brown hair with red/blond highlights. Very tomboyish.  
Natural beauty  
Personality: sweet, kind, and funny and sometimes immature.  
Likes: jokes, music, writing.  
Dislikes: mean people. Populars. Skirts and dresses or heels.  
Friends: Austin moon (best friend) dez, Trish , ally.  
Enemies: populars.  
Crush: austin moon (her best friend since kindergarten)**

_RainbowAce's OC_

**Name: Nevada Jones  
Age: 16  
Grade: 11  
Look: Nevada has long black hair, icy blue eyes, and fair skin. She is about  
5'4 and petite size. She mostly wears black, red, or white skinny jeans, and  
converse's. She is beautiful just the way she is.  
Personality: Friendly, Determined, Short- Temper, and kind of Shy.  
Likes: Writing, Reading, Singing(she keeps it a secret), and being alone.  
Dislikes: Rude people, and she is afraid of heights.  
Friends: None, but she wants to be friends with the gang.  
Enemies: Anyone who's mean to alot of people.  
Crush: Austin  
Other: Everybody thinks that she's a freak. That's why she hardly talks to  
anyone and when someone does she is kinda shocked. She wants to be friends  
with Austin, Ally ,Dez, and Trish. She admires all of them. Her favorite color  
is black.**

Austin really is flanked with girls, huh? :)

Okay. So there are the girl OCs. Here are the boy OCs I made up.

**Name: Jake Fletcher**

**Age: 15**

**Grade: 10**

**Look: Longish sandy brown hair, 5'4", golden brown eyes, wears graphic shirts and jeans on the larger side, with his favourite gray high tops**

**Personality: very sweet, outgoing, and fun. Also sporty, plays basketball and football.**

**Likes: basketball, hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: people who judge him or his friends**

**Friends: Malena, Harley, Hunter, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish**

**Enemies: Rachel (his ex)**

**Crush: Ally**

**Other: not needed**

**Name: Colin Webster**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 11**

**Look: Dark, straight black hair, with his bangs always falling in his face. He has big ocean blue eyes. He always wears a blue sweater and high tops. His bottom teeth are slightly crooked, and he has a hooked nose.**

**Personality: a very kind, smart kid. Social, too. He also likes to listen to the kind of music people usually don't like: Japanese, anime music.**

**Likes: hanging out with friends, music, Attack on Titan (anime)**

**Dislikes: haters, people who call him a nerd**

**Friends: Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Jamie, Hunter, Jake, Natalia**

**Enemies: Alicia (his ex)**

**Crush: Nevada**

**Other: He's always been obsessed with anime. That's why Alicia broke up with him. He likes them all, but Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin is his favourite.**

**Name: Hunter Jackson**

**Age: 14**

**Grade: 9 (takes 10 math)**

**Look: he has slightly longer, but still boy-like brown hair and brown eyes. He's a straight-faced person, but when he does smile, you can see his front teeth are of the larger kind. He is tall, around 5'6". He always wears the same hoodie, black and light gray, and black sneakers.**

**Personality: He's quiet, and not very smiley. His guy friends are the only people who make him laugh. He loves the few sports he plays, and he's really good at math, hence why he's taking grade ten in the middle of grade nine.**

**Likes: volleyball, his friends, his family**

**Dislikes: People who make him feel bad/stupid, populars**

**Friends: Austin, Ally, Malena, Jamie, Jake, Kayleigh**

**Enemies: Rachel (for Jake's sake)**

**Crush: Harley**

**Other: His past wasn't the best. He was adopted by two kind people, but their biological son turned on him and almost killed him. He then was transferred to another home looking for a child, and they only had one other kid, as opposed to the first one, which had four. He is there now, living with his best friend, Jake Fletcher.**

Okay, so finally, FINALLY, the polls are closed and the characters are decided. I hope you keep reading even if I didn't pick your character! I believe I will start writing this either tomorrow or next Friday/weekend, as I'm busy all the rest of the week.


	3. Malena

A/N- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't started yet, I've had a bad week. But I'm here now, so yay! Thanks for reading.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Malena Byrch/Moon opened her eyes. Another day, all the same. She stood up and went over to her vanity.

She did her hair and went to change. She slipped on her black leather Bianca Nygård military jacket with her spotted pink T-shirt, her light-blue faux-denim skinny jeans, and her blue Nikes with the toes worn.

"Lena!" Jamie Moon shouted, pounding on her adopted sister's door. Lena went to unlock and open it.

"It's time to go, Lena," Jamie said. "Austin's already in the car."

"I'm almost ready, Jamie, don't worry," Lena reassured.

"Okay, but hurry. Austin's getting aggravated," Jamie warned. She then left her room and the house, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Bout time," Austin said.

"Like you haven't spent a long time getting ready," Lena joked. They left the driveway.

Lena was lost in her thoughts when they pulled up at the school. She was thinking how to get Austin and Ally together. She really thought they were meant to be, and she was an expert matchmaker, so she was trying her best to get them together.

When they pulled up, all three got out. Well, Lena after she was pulled out of her trance.

When they got inside, it was like it was every day; cliques and groups hanging out together, talking, barely letting anyone else in on their group or conversation. The people who usually weren't in groups were just standing at their lockers.

And then there was Ally, Trish, and Dez.

They were waiting for Austin, Jamie, and Lena, like usual, but they were acting different than normal.

"Hey, what's going on?" Austin asked when they approached.

"Guys, there's apparently a kid in grade 9 in your math class," Ally said.

"Grade 9?" Jamie asked. Ally, Trish, and Dez all nodded. "But why?" Ally shrugged.

"Apparently he's a genius. He just moved here, same type of way you did, Lena." Lena snapped her head up.

"Foster care?" she whispered. The three nodded.

"I wonder who it is," Jamie asked.

"It's that guy," Trish pointed to a guy with brown hair talking with Jake Fletcher, the moderately popular guy in grade 11.

"Oh, I saw him this weekend," Austin said. "He was with Jake at the mall. I think his name's Hunter."

"Hunter Jackson," Ally finished.

"He must be good if he's in grade 9 and taking 10 math," Lena said.

"He's a child genius! Like Harley," Dez said.

"Hey, where is Harley?" Austin asked. Just then, Harley ran up to the group.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said in her familiar British accent. "Wait, I'm not late."

"Just for our pre-class meeting," Austin laughed. Then, the bell rang.

"Okay, so I was almost late, but not quite," Harley laughed.

"Oh, apparently there's a new grade 9 kid genius in our math class," Jamie explained.

"Really? It'll be nice to have another supersmart kid in the class!" Harley exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lena said, then whispered to Jamie, "another kid genius who makes us feel worse about getting the answers wrong." Jamie giggled lightly at that.

* * *

A/N- Thanks again for reading. I hope you liked it!


	4. Hunter

A/N- So finally I don't have rehearsal! Yay! Sadly the next couple of weeks I have it everyday except Friday, and I'll probably have homework too. :(

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

I admit, starting high school in Miami is a lot different than it would be in L.A. Yeah, I'm a big-city guy. But to be fair, Miami is pretty large too.

Anyway, I was talking to my best friend and 'brother' Jake Fletcher before my first class, math, when I noticed some tenth-grade girls pointing and staring. I didn't make anything of it. This other guy Jake kinda knows, Colin Webster, walked up to us and the two started talking about someone in one of Colin's classes, Alicia Watson I think her name is. I couldn't take my eyes off of one of the tenth grade girls. I don't know why, I just thought she was the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on. I had a feeling other guys typically didn't like her. I don't know. I just think I like her. And I didn't even know her name.

* * *

"Okay, class," the teacher, Mrs. Beans, said. We have a student joining our class. He is new to Marino High School, and also younger than the rest of you, so please make him feel welcome." She points to a seat, beside the girl I saw in the hall. I agree to sit.

"This is Hunter Jackson. I hope you make him feel as welcome here as anyone else," Mrs. Beans said. "Okay, now, let's take attendance. Harley Anderson?"

"Here," the girl beside me whispered.

"Hi," I whispered to her. She kept her head down and kept drawing. At first, I thought she was being rude, but then I thought she might have been shy. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not mean."

"That's good," she whispered. I nodded. Mrs. Beans was continuing attendance. She didn't get through many letters.

"Jake Fletcher?"

My best friend called out "Here!"

"Jamie Moon?"

"Here," a blonde girl said, raising her hand.

"Malena Moon?"

Another girl raised her hand. Wait, I recognized these girls. They're all from the hall!

"Hunter Jackson..." just as I was about to say "here", she just said "is here," and continued. Alright? I thought.

Jake leaned on the back of his desk and hissed at me.

"How's it goin'?" he asked. I gave him the thumbs up. He smiled and leaned forward. I opened my binder to a fresh page for when we started.

She called out a lot of names, but only one more person stood out in my mind, mostly from the way she looked.

Her name was Rachel Torres.

Now, that is a normal sounding name. And she's a normal girl, but the accessories she was wearing kinda stood out. I don't know why though. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver heart on it, and dark jeans. Also, silver dangling earrings, black combat boots, and a grey beanie.

* * *

Class had been good. We 'learned' standard stuff. Algebra and all. After class, I tried to find Harley again, but I couldn't. Sadly, that would be my only class with her. Unless choir was all grades. I hoped it was.

I know what you're thinking: how did you know she had choir? Well, when she was looking through her binder, I caught a glimpse of her schedule, and saw choir on it, the same time as me. Unless it's in different rooms, we probably have it together.

I headed to my next class. Social studies. Grade nines only.

* * *

A/N- I just made up a last name for Rachel. :) Also, I had to pick a class all grades could be in together, and all grades are in my choir class. So, yeah. :)

I might not be able to update for a couple more weeks, so sorry in advance.


End file.
